1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surge protection cartridge and more particularly to a stronger, more effective and more efficient surge protection cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a telephone line circuit, current flows into the telephone equipment on the tip lead and returns on the ring lead. Voltage is applied to the telephone line so that the current will flow through the telephone equipment. But when the line is subject to a foreign voltage such as by a lightning strike the telephone circuit may malfunction. Over-voltage/over-current protection is used in telecommunication networks to protect the network and those who use the network from injury due to high current/voltage surges. An important principle of electrical protection is to provide a low impedance path to ground for the foreign voltages. These protection devices are inserted into the circuit and when the voltage on the line at the protection device raises above a preset level, usually 200 to 600 volts, the device directs the current flow to ground until the high voltage is removed.
Surge protection cartridges have been in use in the telephony field to protect telephone circuits from electrical surges. Examples of such protection cartridges are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,883, 5,627,721; 5,643,014; 5,923,238; 6,243,250; D 424,022 and European Application No. EP 0753907A2. Protection cartridges or modules such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,504 are, however, difficult to service, are limited in the use of types and brands of protection devices and are hard to assemble.
The shortcomings of existing devices have been overcome by the present invention. What is described here is a surge protection cartridge for a modular terminal block assembly comprising a housing adapted to be connected to a modular terminal block; a plurality of electrical terminals mounted to the housing; a grounding element mounted to the housing; and an attachment clip mounted to the housing for connecting the housing to a frame and for connecting the housing to a terminal block assembly.
There are a number of advantages, features and objects achieved with the present invention which are believed not to be available in earlier related devices. For example, one advantage is that the surge protection cartridge is compact and usable in standard telecommunication frames. Another object of the present invention is to provide a surge protection cartridge that accommodates many types and brands of protection devices and allows their installation and removal by hand and without tools. A further feature of the present invention is to provide a surge protection cartridge which is rugged and robust, both mechanically and electrically. Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a surge protection cartridge which is safe and non-destructive, both to technicians working with modular terminal block assemblies and to other equipment such as the electrical wires connecting to the electrical terminals. Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a surge protection cartridge which is relatively simple, reliable and economical.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, advantages and features thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiment read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing provided herein. The preferred embodiment described below represents an example of the invention in compliance with Title 35 U.S.C. section 112 (1st paragraph).